


Got You

by LuneFaitLaFolie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneFaitLaFolie/pseuds/LuneFaitLaFolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the thing is, soulmates are real. </p>
<p>Full blown, the whole shebang, real. </p>
<p>And one Mr William Poindexter is about to meet his, and he already hates his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You

See the thing is, soulmates are real. 

Full blown, the whole shebang, real. 

And one Mr William Poindexter is about to meet his, and he already hates his life. 

Because all of the girls standing around him, in the general area, really, at all, don't take his fancy. Even a little bit. And that’s not to say that they aren't lovely people, but he's pretty sure that you're meant to have more than just an ' _eh_ ' feeling when you look at your soulmate for the first time. 

And how does he know he's about to meet his soulmate? Because he's arm is burning up like a bitch. 

Frankly he's expecting someone much older, and frankly he's worried it's going to be some professor, why? Because his soul mark, appeared on his bicep when he was 10, just a casual _eight years_ to early. 

Soulmate marks work in weird ways, for instance, they show around the time you turn eighteen, sometimes a little earlier, or later, but never over two years. _Unless you're Dex._

They also show up as a small blotch, and over time turn into a beautiful fully formed tattoo. Said amazing tattoo starts showing up the closer you get to meeting your soulmate, usually one or two months prior, making the pain gradual and easy to deal with. _Unless you're Dex_. 

Honestly, Dex really wants it to be the absolute hottie standing next to him talking with a slight New York accent, it even could be, because he has a tattoo on his bicep meaning they would match up, except that’s kind of the problem. _He has a tattoo already_. 

Meaning Dex can do nothing but stand there and look around waiting for someone to catch his eye, and avoiding "Derek, but you can call me Nursey" as he seemed to be the only person catching his eye. 

Unfortunately this Derek guy seems to feel the tension and avoidance seeping out of Dex's skin and takes the whole being ignored thing to heart. _Whoops._

Oh well, Dex thought, he wasn't going to see him again it's fine. 

_Lol jokes_ , the world must hate Dex, because they both chose Samwell, and they are both on the hockey team, and just to top it all off, they've been   
partnered as d-men. _Great_. 

*** 

Derek Malik Nurse hated his life. 

_Why?_ Because he was standing next to one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen in his life, his arm was in so much pain but he didn’t care because every time he laid eyes on the boy he could feel his soulmate tattoo grow a little faster. 

_The problem?_ The guy was looking at him like if they were the last two people on earth, he would shoot himself in the head. 

Trust Derek's soulmate to be the only homophobe on campus. 

Derek had been so excited that morning as well, when he first felt the pain in his bicep. 

See, he had gotten a tattoo at 16, with permission from his mother's mind you, because his tattoo had come in at ten. It's something not really spoken about, but different race's, and sometimes even different cultures get the beginning of their soulmate tattoo, aka the soulmate mark, at different ages. 

Which was fine, until high school. 

He was one out of the two only non-white students at Andover. The other guy being Chinese, and Chinese people didn't get their soulmate mark until they were 24,   
when the Chinese zodiac calendar is in their year for the second time in their life. 

So he got a tattoo to cover it, poetry, in a band around his arm. 

No one really teased him after that. 

The tattoo artist explained that when he did meet his soulmate, the tattoo would still grow, and once big it would be visible, leaving the new tattoo untouched, however, the tattoo would stunt the growth of the soulmate tattoo growing, meaning he would get it in one day rather than the usual time period. 

He briefly looked down, and could see small green leaves growing out from under his poetry, he was happy but still sad. 

Of course, they both chose Samwell, and they both got on the hockey team, and they were partnered together. But Derek would deal. He had too. 

*** 

It has been three months, and Dex still hasn't found his soulmate. 

Everyone on the team has taken it into their own hands, in helping find the person, even though Dex believes Nursey isn't actually helping. It's kind of ridiculous really, Dex has a full sleeve, from neck to wrist. 

They're flowers, which after some researching, Dex was able to figure out are red carnations, Spanish bluebells, purple foxglove and white weeping brooms. 

It's really quite beautiful, and Dex would be convinced his soulmate is Nursey, as the flowers are native to Spain and North America, but Nursey doesn’t have the sleeve to match, he just has his poetry on his arm. Simple and small. 

It's killing Dex really, all he wants is Nursey, yet Nursey doesn't really seem to like him, always being on edge and always fighting with Dex, not even trying to be friends. 

Frankly it upsets Dex, and the way he bottles up all his emotions annoys him too, he can tell Nursey isn't always chill, he just hides it from the rest of the team. 

But Dex see's it, the small frown that is quickly hidden with a smirk, the sad droop of his eyes before they return to relaxed and happy. 

Dex tries as well, asks about Nursey's day, his homework, his life, but Nursey always just snaps at him, and then tells him to chill when he snaps back. 

And then on one memorable occasion he calls Dex homophobic, Dex had asked if he'd had a good night, smirking, knowing that Nursey had gone home with a guy off the basketball team, figured that must be his soulmate. 

Nursey had turned around and called him out on being homophobic to Nursey just because he – quote, "went home and fucked a guy rather than a girl like you did, _oh wait_ , you didn't get laid last night" unquote – and before Dex could get a word in, Nursey had stormed back out of the Haus. 

Dex had walked back to his dorm about half an hour after that, and called up his big sister to maybe have a cry. 

*** 

Nursey felt uncomfortable all the way back to his dorm, yelling at homophobe usually made him feel better, but the look of hurt and betrayal on Dex's face as he stopped yelling and had walked out just didn't sit right with him. 

He'd gotten a text from Bitty about an hour later telling him to go to Dex's dorm and apologize, and he went without a second thought. 

He noticed the door was barely open, due to Dex's dodgy door, and decided to just walk in instead of knocking, the only way Dex's door ever shut properly was if it was locked, meaning that Dex either didn’t care, or was with Chowder or someone from the team. 

It didn’t occur to Nursey that maybe Dex had just been to upset to lock it on his way in. 

"Yell well now he thinks I'm a _fucking homophobe_ Sam." Dex said into the phone, his back to Nursey, sitting at his desk. 

Nursey knew he should leave, but he figured he might be able to figure out what Dex's problem is if he listened longer. 

"I know, I know. No I haven't found them yet, frankly, I wanted, no, I _want_ it to be Nursey, but he hates me, plus he already has a tattoo on his arm, and it's nothing like mine." Dex said, sniffling towards the end, he'd been crying. 

Nursey went pale as a sheet, he'd been to busy presuming that Dex didn’t want him to think that maybe Dex thought his old tattoo was his soulmate tattoo. 

Nursey was just gonna back out from the room slowly, quietly shut the door, and then knock, and talking it out, except butterfingers, Nursey dropped his phone. 

At the loud clang and distinctive sound of a phone shattering, Dex turned around. Nursey _bolted._

Which was a bad decision in more ways than one. 

Number first problem was that now Dex was probably more mad than before. 

The second, Dex probably though Nursey hated him even more than before. 

But the third and biggest problem was that Dex ran after him, and in an attempt to stop his running, grabbed ahold of his arm. 

"Nurse wait- _what the shit?_ " Dex stopped in his tracks, looking down at his hand now smeared in brown cream. 

Nursey stood there frozen. 

"What the fuck is on my hand Nursey?" Dex said, finally looking up into his eyes, Nursey had never seen him look so angry, upset and confused at the same time. 

"Uh, tattoo cover up stuff." Nursey replied. 

Dex stepped forward then, running his hand roughly down Nursey's arm, starting to reveal all the intricate green lines on his arm. 

" _Are they Celtic knots?_ " Dex asked, backing away, he looked like he was about to start crying again. 

"I thought you hated me," Nursey explained, "I thought you knew it was me, but that you hated the idea of having a soulmate that was a guy, so I bought tattoo cover   
up, my usual one is water proof and doesn’t come off easily, but I ran out and had to use the crappy stuff today." 

" _I'm sorry_." Nursey finished. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned around and started walking back to his own dorm, he could hear Dex unzipping his jacket but he wasn't quite sure why until he felt a   
hand on his arm again. 

He turned around to Dex wiping his jacket along his arm and over his shoulder, pulling the strap of his singlet to the side to get all of the tattoo cover up, slowly but surely, Nursey's arm got greener and greener. 

Once Dex had finished wiping away all of the cover up he grabed Nursey's arm and started twisting it and moving it, to see it all. 

Dex looked content. 

"You owe me so much." Dex whispered, before pulling Nursey forward by his arm, and kissing him. 

*** 

Dex felt cold all over, except his lips, they were on fire. 

Then Nursey slid his hand up under Dex's shirt, and suddenly his whole back was on fire as well. 

" _Holy fuck._ " Nursey whispered into Dex's ear. 

"Come on Nurse, we need to wash that crap off." Dex said as he started pulling Nursey into his dorm. 

They stepped over Nursey's smashed phone, and into Dex's bathroom, Dex has never been so glad that scholarship students got a single dorm in his life. 

Dex pulled off all his clothes and started up the water, he was standing there washing the cover up off his hand when two arms wrapped around his waist, Nursey pressed a kiss to his neck, just under his ear and whispered. 

" _Got you_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is unbetad so feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes, comments and kudos are welcome, I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you want you can come cry to me about how good omgcp is on [tumblr](http://nerdvanna-annihilation.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
